The Music teacher
by marirosa1979
Summary: FF# 3 Flash fun Fiction challenge from Lacey lou Eddie is divorced, he has a daughter, how does Loren fit in? read & review


**The Music Teacher**

**Eddie Duran was a Rockstar, son of the famous Max and Katy Duran, he was 20 when he decided to marry Chloe Carter, his parents opposed this wedding, Katy had a feeling Chloe was your typical Gold digger, Eddie's weakness, he loved being in love, he loved the feeling it gave him and he wanted to have what his parents had, but it didn't last too long, a year later, Chloe gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, she was named Katy just like her grandma.**

**Who ever saw little Katy knew she looked so much like daddy, she had his color of hair, and big brown eyes, when she was 6 months old, Chloe did the unthinkable, she left Eddie, she ran off with Ozbourne Silver, never to be seen again.**

**Eddie was left to care for his daughter, with the help of his parents, Max and Katy, he would be fine. Jake Madsen kept Eddie busy with concerts in nearby cities and promotional events.**

**Katy was growing up and showing interest in Music, she was as talented as her daddy. And Katy encouraged her granddaughter. She was playing the piano as Max walked in "She's playing that song very well." Katy was very proud grandma "She's a Duran and I'm so glad, she has the music bug." Max asked his granddaughter who was now almost 4 years old "Hey sweetie, do you want to sing too? "Lil' Katy smiled" Yes grandpa, just like daddy, I would love to play the guitar too." Max turned to his wife "She's ready for school, Nora Tate our accountant says her daughter Loren Tate is a music teacher at that pre-school Eddie registered Katy when she was a baby. (Katy was thrilled, she had forgotten about that school that required early registration "We have to remind Eddie, it's time we enroll Katy."**

**Finally after a long day, Eddie arrived, the moment Lil' Katy saw him she ran to him "Daddy you're home!" Eddie smiled at his little angel, hugging her so tight "What did my angel do today?" She held his hand walking him to the piano she was playing. **

**Max: Eddie she's ready for pre-school, she'll be 4 soon, Do you remember you registered her when she was still a baby.**

**Eddie thought for a moment "That's right, the name is Ready, Set ,Go. Katy walked up to him "Honey it's time , she's ready, that school offers lessons, your dad said Nora's daughter is the Music teacher there, go and talk to Loren. You do remember Loren right?"**

**Eddie: I haven't seen Loren since we graduated High school, she's the teacher there?**

**Max: Yes, she teaches piano, guitar and voice lessons too.**

**Katy: I'll never understand how you fell for Chloe, that toothpick model and ignored Loren breaking her heart when you cancelled prom on her, she was an amazing young lady and very beautiful. Eddie watched as his daughter continued to play the piano "I'd rather not talk about that terrible past mom." "Sorry honey, get your daughter ready for dinner, she's going to school tomorrow." Katy smiled.  
**

**Loren was an amazing Music teacher at the Ready Set Go pre-school, she kept busy teaching the children to play the piano and guitar. As she was getting paperwork ready, Mel her best friend walked in "You ready to go Lo?" Loren never looked up at her friend "give me a second." At that moment intercom buzzed "Loren can you come to the office?" Loren looked up, rolling her eyes "Yes Mrs. Warner, I'll be there in a minute."**

**Mel: Is she working your butt off? "It's been a long day Mel, plus I have after school tutoring twice a week, I love my job, are you staying here or coming with me to the office?"**

**Mel: I'll come and see what the commander and chief wants you for.**

**Loren and Mel walked towards the office of Alison Warner. Loren knocked "Come in Loren."**

**Loren's eyes widened when she saw Eddie Duran standing there, she turned to Mrs. Warner "Loren, please meet Eddie Duran." Loren smiled "I know Eddie, what brings you here?" Little Katy popped her head out "Me, I'm going to be coming to this school." Loren got down to Katy's eye level "You must be Katy Duran, my mom has told me so much about you, I'm Loren Tate, do you want to go and see the classroom where I teach Music?" Katy held on to Loren's hand and they walked off, Mel turned to look at Eddie " Hey Jerk!" "Name calling so soon Mel?" Eddie retorted. Mel glared at him "How can you come here and act like you did nothing?"**

**Eddie rolled his eyes "Mel when will you forgive me?" Mel walked up closer to Eddie, she pointed her finger at him "Do you even realize how much you hurt Loren on prom night? She was ready to go, went out of her way to look her best for you and you cancel on her to take Chloe, then we get there and you're dancing away with Chloe Carter, not even caring that Loren was very hurt, she loved you Eddie." Eddie leaned against the window "Mel I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt Loren, I was 18, stupid and foolish, I've paid for what I did, I married Chloe, she never loved me, she wanted fame and fortune, when she saw her chance she took off, and here I am a single dad." "Don't you dare even try to hurt my girl again, cos this time, I'm coming after you!" Mel stopped when she heard Loren and Katy walking back to the room.**

**Katy: Daddy the room has a lot of pianos and guitars and so much music stuff. (Eddie kneeled down to her eye level "So you're going to love coming here?" "Yes!" replied an excited Katy.**

**Eddie stood back up "Loren are you going to be her teacher?"**

**Loren: Yes I'm the only music teacher here. Mel interrumpted her "Because she's the best at what she does, and Ready Set Go is an exclusive school."**

**Eddie: Great so she starts next week, good to see you Loren. **

**Loren avoided eye contact "Same here Eddie." Eddie and Katy left hand in hand, Mel turned to look at her best friend whose eyes had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Lo can you handle this?" Loren wiped her eyes " I have to be professional Mel."**

**Weeks went by and Katy was doing very well, she and Loren were bonding very well, Katy woke up each morning excited to go to pre-school, she was also learning how to play the guitar and now wanted to sing. Loren loved having her for extra tutoring, Eddie would always come by to pick her up, at times, Katy didn't want to leave Loren's side at all, Katy was becoming very attached to Loren and the infamous Ready Set Go school.**

**One Friday evening Loren was getting Katy ready to go home, deep down she loved these evenings, she loved seeing Eddie when he came to pick up his daughter.**

**Eddie: Are you ready Katy? "I'm hungry, can we go out to eat today? It's Friday!" Eddie smiled, he always gave in to his daughter "Sure where do we go?" "I want Loren to come with us." Loren eyes widened "No Katy it's ok, you go with daddy." Katy kept insisting "Loren I want you to come, please?" Loren blushed as she made eye contact with Eddie "Come on Loren, it will be fun, Katy is begging, she never begs." Loren hesistated and finally gave in "Ok Katy, just for a little while."**

**They stopped for Pizza, this became a regular thing on Friday's, once again Loren was smiling, she seemed happier and this worried Mel, but she wasn't about to rain on Loren's parade. Katy dropped by the school one day, she had to see Loren "So glad I found you alone." Loren smiled "Katy it's good to see you again." "I must apologize for not stopping by sooner, I came to thank you." "For what Katy?" asked Loren "My granddaughter loves you Loren and she's very happy, you're all she talks about at home." Loren laughed blushing as she held her hands to her face "Really? I love her too Katy, she's very special." "I think she thinks you're special too." Loren hugged Katy "I'm here for her Katy, I've told her that."**

**At Jake's office:**

**Jake: Hey who's responsible for your latest songs? Good to see you inspired again!**

**Eddie sat and bit his lower lip "Katy's music teacher." "About time you started to date again, you're young Eduardo, plus I like her already, 3 songs in two weeks, when can I meet her?"**

**Eddie: You know her Jake! It's Loren Tate! ( Jake turned to see Eddie a bit surprised "Loren? The same Loren you stood up in prom?" "Oh my god, is that all everyone remembers? I screw up once and no one forgets it." "You screwed up big time Eduardo!" Jake retorted "So are we you know liking Loren again?" Eddie rolled his eyes and actually blushed "Jake I always liked Loren, but now it's different, she's older and beautiful, talented and my daughter loves her." "How did Katy meet Loren?" "I had registered Katy at Ready Set Go when she was a baby, Katy loves Music, so that's the perfect preschool and Loren is the music teacher there." Jake smiled "Loren was always good with Music, I remember that talent show you parents invited me too back then, Loren and you were runners up, she can sing!" Eddie sighed "Jake I messed up big time, I chose Chloe over Loren and look where I am now." "Hey man, you're still on time to fix things, talk to Loren, tell her how you feel." "Can you believe I'm nervous?" Eddie replied.**

**A few days later, Eddie approached his parents "Ok I'm not asking for permission or criticism, how would you guys feel if I asked Loren to be my girlfriend?" Katy turned to see her son "Are you serious?" "Mom I've been spending a lot of time with Loren and Katy, of course I'm serious." "Looks like Eddie is smart after all." Max said as he laughed.**

**A few days later Eddie picked Katy up at school, he walked to where Loren was and asked "Loren will you have dinner with me tonight?" Loren smiled as she turned towards Eddie "It's not Friday is it?" "It doesn't need to be Friday for me to ask you out." Loren was sure she felt butterflies, it was a great feeling. "Sure Eddie, what time?" "7 ok with you?" "Sure I'll be ready." Loren had never driven this fast before to get home, she ran into her closet to pick out something nice to wear when she heard noise behind her. "Lo why the rush?" "Guess what? Eddie asked me out tonight." Mel frowned "Lo I'm not going to let him hurt you again." "Mel this time it's different, I can feel it, Eddie gives me these looks, a slight touch from him sends chills down my spine." " Lo, look at you? You're even blushing now."**

**Loren blushed " I'm in love again." "Lo you never stopped loving him, even when he married Chloe, you were his number 1 fan, you deserve this and more Lo."**

**Eddie arrived promptly at 7, he and Loren left to have a lovely dinner at Ciao benito, a cozy Italian restaurant. Later they drove to their secret spot, a place they would meet while they were in High school, everything seemed great at the time for Loren and Eddie until Chloe arrived in Eddie's life, now she was back at that amazing spot with the beautiful view of the city of Los Angeles. "I missed coming here." "What you never returned?" asked a surprised Eddie. Loren walked closer to the ledge "No, there were many memories here Eddie, I couldn't come back, we spend a lot of time here, talking, doing our homework, we had our first kiss here, then Jake took you away, but we managed to meet here when you weren't too busy, then Chloe appeared and I never looked back, it was too painful." Eddie walked behind Loren, he could hear pain in her words, he wrapped his arms around her waist, Loren felt those chills again and the butterflies were flying full force in her tummy. "Eddie if you aren't ready or sure, please stop now, I couldn't take it anymore."**

**Eddie held Loren's chin, making her look up at him "Loren I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you, and I really can't forget with everyone reminding me how much I hurt you, but this time it's different, I realize I love you Loren." Loren's eyes filled with tears "Eddie I've always loved you, I never stopped." Eddie looked at her eyes and down to her lips, he leaned in to kiss her, it was a sweet and passionate kiss, Loren deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**Weeks turned into months of Loren and Eddie and lil' Katy spending every moment together. One Saturday evening Eddie went shopping with Katy, she helped daddy pick out a special gift for Loren. "Are you sure you're ok with this sweetie?" "Very sure Daddy, I love Loren very much." Eddie smiled, he did that a lot lately "Well I want to thank you sweetie, it was your love for Music that took us both to your pre-school, Ready Set Go, and Loren and I reconnected again. "You're very welcome Daddy, are you ready?" "I think we are." Eddie replied.**

**They arrived to find Loren looking very beautiful, Eddie had promised her a special dinner with Katy. Eddie knew it was the perfect moment, he looked towards Katy who stood by daddy as he got down to one knee, Katy smiled and opened the box she held in her hand so carefully, they both looked up at Loren and asked "Will you marry us Loren?" Loren couldn't help but wrap her arms around Eddie answering a huge YES to both of them. Eddie kissed her softly and then Loren hugged Katy. Mel walked close enough to where Eddie could see her, she smiled and gave him the thumbs up, she knew it, Loren and Eddie were meant to be.**

**Hey everyone, another ONE SHOT! I hope you'll approve! Please read & review! Enjoy.**


End file.
